The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor memory, including n identical memory cell fields, n.m data lines for writing memory data into and reading memory data out of the memory cell fields, m first data switches each applying memory data (which is to be written into the semiconductor memory and which are present during writing at one of m data input terminals assigned to the first data switches) to one of the n data lines belonging to the first data switches, m second data switches each selecting one of the n data lines when reading out memory data applied to the n data lines, in dependence on the addressing data, and m data output terminals receiving the memory data from outputs of the second data switches.